Deathly
by TheReckless1611
Summary: "She was so mysterious that sometimes I doubted that she was even real. In five years I haven't heard a word coming out from her mouth. In five years I haven't seen her without that black hood clouding her face or the black half-fingered gloves. In five years I haven't seen her changing a look with anyone." Femslash. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_The counter started to slow down until it fully stopped. The sentence has been made. It was a yes…_

* * *

She was so mysterious that sometimes I doubted that she was even real. In five years I haven't heard a word coming out from her mouth. In five years I haven't seen her without that black hood clouding her face or the black half-fingered gloves. In five years I haven't seen her changing a look with anyone. Anyone could say that since she was so outcast she probably suffered some bullying. Wrong. Even the toughest jock was scared of her closed face and coldness. Call me crazy, but is the truth.

Well, there were lots of rumors about the girl. They said she was deaf, that she was on drugs, that she had serious problems in her family and even that she didn't have a family at all. I denied all of those, but sometimes I needed to believe in some of them just so I would know that she was actually real.

She probably didn't knew, but she had the whole school in her hands. It used to be a rumor that even our principal Mr. Laritate was nothing but her puppet. This one ended to be the only truth people knew about her. The only thing people didn't know is how a seventeen year old girl could easily manipulate an grown adult.

Demi Torres was the definition of the word 'unknown'. And me being the curious bastard and journalist wannabe I am wanted to know everything about the girl behind the black hood and half-fingered gloves.

"It's not a bad idea Russo." Dean, the president of the school's journal said about my intense interest for the girl. "But since the Mr. Laritate thing ended up being truth I think we need to be careful about this one."

" I know, I know. I'll be careful. I'll try a simple conversation just to see what I can take from there. If I get nothing I'll go further." I lied.

"Just don't get attached. You're professional and I know that Selena. Get to know her, write a story and that's the end. I fell like underneath Demi's dangerous appearance there's something way beyond our hands." He said with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something in there Sel and I want to know it and that's the only reason why I agree with this idea. Ask yourself how the hell she ended up in here? How does she manipulate Laritate? How the hell he was matriculated in this school if no one ever saw her parents? It's just too weird."

"I got this Dean, trust me." I said grabbing my purse from the floor. "She's in my next class. I'll try and talk to her. At least she can't stand up and walk away during class."

"Be careful."

It was everything I hear before walking out of the journal's editing room and going straight to my math class. I had my next move planned for months to be honest. I knew with every part of my body that a simple conversation wouldn't happen, what ended up being truth. I felt like talking with myself. I got nothing, not even a glance. Not even a 'fuck off' written on a smashed piece of paper.

I expend the next two months studying the schools security scheme. I knew where all the cameras, all the guards and possible alarms were. Even thought I had permission to be in school after the normal period because of the journal I knew that what I wanted to do wasn't going to be easy. Specially because I knew that Mr. Laritate's office had and alarm on its door.

I just did the obvious. I stayed in school until late and entered Mr. Laritate's office through the window. I confess that he could be kinda dumb sometimes. Alarms are most likely to being placed on your window since that's the entering that thieves normally use. Sometimes I thought I lived in a world full of morons.

I started searching for the students files through the big metal drawers that were fixed to the wall.

"Torres, Torres, Torres." I kept mumbling to myself while my fingers moved nonstop. "Torres!" I shouted finally finding what I was looking for. The only thing inside the file was a white paper with some writings and a picture.

* * *

"I believe I told you to be careful!" Dean shouted at me.

"And I believe you told you were dying to know more about her to!" I shouted back. "Stop worrying so much Dean and let's read this file. I didn't read it yet, I wanted to do this with you."

"Don't try to make me fell less pissed off by being all nice and shit." He took a deep breath and stared at the file in my hands. "Fuck this shit, let's read this file."

I opened it calmly and stared at the picture intensely. I haven't read the file but I believe I stared at that picture for some good five hours. Demi's features were hard like rocks, her black hair looked a little bit messy and her eyes were completely empty. I know it was just a picture but there was nothing in there but brown orbs. The only thing that caught my attention more than her empty eyes was the scar that started a little bit above her eyebrows and went until the middle of her cheek. That scar was probably the reason why she used the hood but I could be wrong.

"Let's see.." Dean mumbled. "Address, blank. Affiliation, Blank. Birth, blank. Previous schools, blank. Psychological analysis, blank." He closed his eyes and punched the papers in front of him. "This is useless! The only thing in here is her picture. There is no information at all!"

"There's her grades record." I said grabbing the paper underneath the picture. "It's all F's. All of the subjects in every year. How the hell did she passed?"

"Laritate is her little dog." Dean mumbled. "I already knew this girl was trouble but this is fucked up Russo. Let's just leave it alone, we'll end up dying or something."

"I won't leave it Dean. Now I want to know what the hell is this more than never." I said grabbing her file and throwing it inside my purse again.

"What if she's a CIA agent or something."

"Yeah, sure." I giggled. "Just leave it with me ok. I'll get to her and get some information."

The rain was falling heavily outside followed by strong winds and thunders and lightening. I hated storms with all my being. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible and get under my blanket until everything was nice and calm.

Driving down the street I spotted one single figure walking incredibly calmly in the heavy rain. I was about to speed so I could get home already when I got to see some of its features through the water covering the windshield. I could recognize that hood and gloves everywhere. It was a huge chance. My fear of storms would need to wait a little bit.

"Hey!" I shouted over the rain. The girl didn't even looked at me. "Hey, Demi!" I tried again. Nothing. I kept slow driving by her side, following her rhythm. "Do you want a ride home?" Nothing once again. What the hell was this girl's problem? "Seriously, get in the car, you're going to get sick or get struck by a lightening." Demi kept walking calmly with her eyes focused on the floor. "Dude, seriously, you don't have to talk to me, we don't need to have a polite conversation. Just get in the car and tell me where's your place." Nope. "Demetria!"

"If I get in the car do you promise you leave me the fuck alone?" She suddenly stopped and stared at me. I could see her scar and fell her emotionless eyes staring into my soul. This might sound rude, but now I know why she never took off her hood. Even thought she was beautiful she was also scary as hell. It looked like she could kill you with her thumb anytime.

I just nodded and she got in the car and pulled off her wet hood. _I should have listened to Dean. Christ, I'm going to die!_

"So…"

"Do you know where the DeLarge mansion is?" Demi said with a low and raspy voice.

"Yeah." I said breathless. God, I was going to die for sure. I could fell some weird energy meaning from her and it made me fell ridiculously uncomfortable. It was almost like she was sucking the life out of me.

"Good." She mumbled and stared at the road. It looked like she had an unshakable focus all the time. Her dark wet hair was sticking in her face and it looked like she wasn't even breathing_. I should text my mom saying how much I love her since I'm dying soon._

I parked in front of the billion dollar mansion and waited for what was next.

Nothing. Demi just leaved the car without even a 'thank you' and walked away without looking back.

**So, this was just a try, tell me if you liked or not and I'll continue =)**


	2. The Cage

**A.N: So this in kinda bloody so...yeah. **

**Chapter 1 - The cage**

"Did you study how to prepare the drinks?" The tall black man asked me while we entered the elevator. He was wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie just like I was. I nodded my head to his question. "Great, but you won't use it a lot. They normally just go with whiskey. You're going to serve on the top booth. That's where the richest and most head sick men stay. They're normally the sponsor." He explained bored. He probably did that same speech every week. "The night is composed by ten events and the main event. There are five events and a three hour break before the other ones. You're going to walk in the booth and stand in the left corner by the bar's side. Just look straight and whatever happens do not make eye contact. If they want something they'll raise their hands and say it. Do it and place it in the table on their left." I swear I never thought that a simple waitress job could be so complex. "When the break starts you excuse yourself and go to the room at the end of the hallway. You'll say the number of your booth and they'll give you ten girls. Take them to the booth so the rich guys choose one of them. They'll have fun and then give you the money. Take the girls back to their room and give the money to the responsible for them. Each girl costs five hundred dollars, if they give you more then that's your tip. Wait in the kitchen while the booth is cleaned and then go back and keep doing your job."

"Got it." I smiled. I know the last time I've seen Demi I thought I would die, but the girl was growing inside me. Each day that passed by I wanted to know more and more. Everyone knew that there were big 'charity' events at the DeLarge mansion almost every day. I just needed to find a way in and the way I found was serving drinks on these events. It looked like it wasn't just simple events, there was some major shit going on in there and to me that was ridiculously exciting. I felt like a real undercover journalist.

"One last thing." The elevator had stopped and the man was now staring at me. "You can never talk to someone about what happens behind these walls. What you'll see in there is really fucked up but it's the rich's entertainment. I don't care if just mentioned it to a friend in your bedroom. DeLarge has men in every corner and you might be a just a girl but he won't think twice before shooting you in the head in front of everyone." I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat but it was useless. I think for the first time I started to question myself if I really wanted to know about all of that, but there was no turning back now. Whatever it was I was about to watch it couldn't be good at all.

"Ok." I tried to say but all I could manage to come out of my mouth was a dry mumble.

"Let's go then."

It was an underground arena. A cage in the middle and nice and big armchairs were all around it. The booth where I was working gave me a perfect view of everything that was going on down in the arena. I did everything that I was told to without going against one single word. It was simple. Serve drinks to a bunch of rich old guys. Everything was going fine until the events started.

Charity my ass.

After two 'events' I gave up on watching that atrocity. Two contestants were thrown inside the cage where they would fight until one of them was knocked out. When this happened the peoples watching started to press buttons in their seats and a counter above the cage started to roll. If most of the peoples voted 'yes' the contestant who was still standing needed to kill the other one however he liked. If most of the people voted 'no' the contestant who was knocked out would be spared.

It was disgusting. Those people thought that just because they were rich they could define someone's destiny; they thought they could take their life away. I felt like throwing up and running away from there. They laughed when a lot of blood was spilled and made bets on who was going to kill who. The worst part? The contestants were proud of what they were doing. They liked to die and kill for someone's entertainment.

My head was so fucked up about what was going on that I couldn't even enjoy the one thousand dollars tip I ended up getting during the break. I didn't wanted that dirt money, I rather starve. Sometimes during the events I would close my eyes and take deep breaths. The rich mother fuckers laughed at me and made some jokes about 'the new girl'. I felt like throwing them inside that cage.

I was scared of finding out how Demi would fit in that mess.

"Final event gentlemen. Can I take your bets?" The grey haired man responsible for the bets stood in front of the rich fuckers.

"DeLarge's girl, obviously." One of them laughed. "She never loses and always soil the whole cage in blood."

"I don't know. She never fought against Bull and let's be honest, the man is a beast."

"I'm betting on DeLarges's girl."

"Me too."

The bets were collected and the event started. As much as I wanted to ignore all of that I could stop myself from watching. The contestants were already in the cage. The one I suppose was Bull was a ridiculously huge man wearing nothing but trunks. He was bald and this head was covered with tattoos. I swear that that guys biceps had biceps. The other contestant was really small and had long black hair. A cigarette was hanging from his lips and he was wearing blood soiled jeans and white tank top. I suppose it was DeLarge's girl. I knew it was DeLarge's girl because I could recognize that scar and empty eyes everywhere now.

Bull screamed and run to Demi's direction. I swear the guy didn't have a seconds to think about what just hit him. DeLarge's girl grabbed the cigarette in her mouth and pressed the lighted side in Bull's eye and started to punch his face uncontrollably. It was punch after punch nonstop until the bald men went to the ground and Demi followed him. I couldn't see what was the floor and what was Bull's face since everything was covered in a red mess. The rich fuckers screamed and laughed like it was some kind of bad game show.

Demi stopped for one second and the counter started to run. It was a 'yes'.

She didn't even think twice before standing up and asking something to the guy who took care of the cage's door. The guy nodded and said something in a small microphone attached to his suit. The cage's floor started to change and something that looked like a gutter appeared in the cage. Demi grabbed Bull by his neck and dragged him until it. She opened his mouth and place it on the gutter. I swear I saw tears streaming down Bull's eyes before Demi's feet found his head and his jaw was roughly dashed off his face.

Everyone cheered and screamed. The bets were delivered for the winners and I still was staring at the girl in the cage who bent down and got some blood off the floor with her fingers. Finger's which found her lips and then her tongue and for one brief second the emptiness leaved her eyes and it was replaced for something more. It was replaced by pleasure.

The contestants were proud of what they were doing. They liked to die and kill for someone's entertainment.

Demi enjoyed being DeLarge's girl.


	3. Dangerous Mind

**Chapter 2**

"Demetria Torres." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when the teacher read who was going to be my partner in our next project. The world was probably trying to teach me a lesson or something. Just because I dropped my obsession with the girl she started to get into my life more and more. That project would be really weird, just like our second and last conversation.

**_Flashback_**

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Demi was pinning me against the wall with one of her arms pressing against my throat._

_"I think I can make you the same question." I mumbled trying to catch my breath. Looking inside her empty eyes I started wondering if sneaking though the mansion instead of serving drinks in the after party has been a good idea. Demi pressed harder against my throat demanding an answer. "I was looking for you." I choked. She let go of me and I fell on the floor coughing._

_"Great job." She said sarcastically. Demi was wearing the same clothes she was on the cage, the only difference is that these ones weren't blood soiled everywhere. "Was it good for you? I believe not but you'll need to endure it since you can give up once you're in."_

_"What?"_

_"You can't quit. Once you're in you know too much. You're better dead than alive." Demi's hand traveled through her black hair before becoming into a fist and hitting the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling so hard that it went to the floor. We were in some kind of training room. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"_

_"I…you…I mean…" I stuttered. "I wanted to know you."_

_"And now you know more than you wanted to, right?" I looked down and slowly nodded. "I'll talk with DeLarge so you can quit without being shoot in the head."_

**_End Flashback_**

Yeah, I quit and they didn't shoot me in the head.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realized that Demi was now sitting by my side and staring at me almost like waiting for me to make the first move. I was the only one in the school who she ever talked to so I think you can say that we were 'friends.'

"So…" I said calmly. "Which theme we've got? I wasn't paying attention."

"Dangerous minds like serial killers and stuff. It's a weird theme if you ask me." Demi mumbled. At least I could take some benefits off of that partnership. Could Demi be considered a dangerous mind? I believe so.

"What you think about going straight to my place after school so we can start researching?" She just nodded and went completely quiet again. I couldn't even hear her breath. "Why do you use these gloves?" I asked out of nowhere just to break the ice. Demi took off her gloves and showed me her hands. Her knuckles were completely busted from the fights.

"They never heal." She mumbled and that was it. Not even a single word during the whole day and car ride to my place. How could she be so quiet? I almost panicked when I needed to keep quiet during classes. Yeah, I talk a lot.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted closing the door behind Demi. My mom came running from the kitchen with a big smile and wearing her 'world's best chef' apron.

"Hey! You brought a friend?" She walked to us and hugged Demi who went completely stiff. " I'm Teresa and will you stay for dinner? Please say yes, I'm making my famous enchilada." Teresa smiled happily. "What's your name dear?" Demi just stood there with her mouth hanging open trying to figure out which question she would answer first. Or she was panicking, I wasn't sure.

"This is Demi." I answered for the girl.

"Oh, such a beautiful name! I'll put another dish in the table for you today. Have fun girls." Teresa gave us one last smile before going back to the kitchen while I lead Demi upstairs to my room.

"Sorry for my mom. She's really enthusiastic." I smiled and closed the door. Demi was staring around the room almost amazed. "I must say that I got kind of shocked when we were put together. You normally don't do any of the group projects."

"You have a cool room."

"Thanks." I smiled. A compliment? Ok, good thing I guess. "So I was thinking about watching some movies and analyzing them you know? I was thinking about 'Silence of the lambs', 'The zodiac' or 'Seven'."

"I can't watch movies or TV." Say what? "DeLarge says that they are useless. We shouldn't watch it since its definitely not reality. I think it's weird since he reads and books also aren't reality."

"You mean you never watched a movie or read a book?" I asked shocked. Seriously? Who this DeLarge bitch thinks he is to say that movies are useless?

"Yep."

"You urgently need a movie education." I said going to my dvd stash but stopped. "It's kinda stupid for me to borrow you some movies right?" She probably didn't even have a dvd player to watch them.

"Yep." She repeated.

"Them we're having a movie session. The project can wait. Let's start with the classics like 'The breakfast club' and 'Jaws'." I said grabbing about ten movies from my stash.

"I really can't Selena."

"Why? Cause that guy told you so? I'm gonna tell you something Demi, breaking rules is almost a turn on."

"A what?"

"A turn on."

"What's that?" I suddenly dropped all of the dvds in my hands and stared at the confused girl standing awkwardly. Did she live in a cave?

"We have a lot of work to do." I mumbled to myself.

The dinner was completely quiet. I told my mom not to ask Demi questions. I would leave it alone but this was her one request so she would stay for dinner. You might think that it was because of Demi's way of living, but I have to admit that the reasons were kinda cute. Demi said that DeLarge told her that when she was in a dinner with someone she had to take off her gloves and hood. She knew that my mom would ask questions about her scars and bruises and DeLarge also told her that lying is wrong, specially to elders. I swear to God that if I wasn't so scared of her I would have hugged the girl.

I could see the shock on my mom's face. Even I couldn't get used to the scars and bruises. Underneath all of that Demi was such a beautiful girl but no one could see it. That night I saw something in her eyes that was still unknown for me. It was a side of the girl which showed small glimpses of emotion.

I woke up with my cellphone buzzing underneath my pillow. I grabbed it and slowly looked at the screen. There were ten messages from Dean and five missed calls. All of the messages were asking where the hell I was. Apparently I had overslept the two first periods and Dean was freaking out since we had an exam on the third period. I stood up after texting Dean and all I could see were dvds all over the floor, my tv playing 'Requiem for a dream' and Demi sitting in the floor and hugging her knees so close to the screen that I don't know how her eyes weren't melting.

"Morning." She mumbled without taking off her eyes from the screen.

"Did you spend the night watching movies?" Demi only nodded "Shouldn't you tell DeLarge where you are or something?"

"He's probably freaking out right now and it's going to ground me for a month or something, but is ok…Once I disappeared for two months and he grounded me for four months. I do this sometimes, he's used to it."

"If you say so." I mumbled. "I'm getting ready to go to school. You should do the same."

"I'll just stay here and watch some movies." Demi looked at me briefly "I want to watch all the Star Wars movies before going home to tonight's event."

"You can't just stay in here." I whined. Demi paused the movie and stared at me with those empty and scary eyes. I felt a shiver going down my spine. "Ok, you can stay."

* * *

There I was again looking at that goddamn cage. I thought I would never need to watch that again. I drove Demi home and DeLarge came talking to me. He said he wanted to know Demi's friend and insisted for me to stay for the main event. He was a tall, thin and athletic man with light blue eyes and white hair and beard. Unlike his 'pet', the man's eyes were extremely deep and filled with all kinds of emotions.

I felt my curiosity getting the best of me once again.

Demi was standing by my side and also was DeLarge. The cage's right side opened and a man in his thirty walked in. He was Demi's height, black hair and opposite to her last opponent he didn't looked like a gorilla or something. He was thin but there were muscles everywhere.

I heard the crowd screaming his name. Blake.

"What? Dad?" Demi whined to DeLarge. Wait, did she just called him dad?

"I know honey, but there was nothing I could do, you know the rules. It's been five years already, I couldn't delay it anymore." DeLarge said and I could see a tear streaming down her blue eyes.

"Fuck." The girl next to me mumbled and I felt her fingers locking with mine. I looked at Demi in shock but she was focused on the man in the cage. I think I saw pure and complete fear in her eyes but it was Demi, you can never be sure.

Demi stepped into the cage and the fight started. I just closed my eyes for about five minutes. All I could here were punching noises, pain grunts and DeLarge's hard and uneven breath. I opened my eyes just to see Demi laying on her stomach with a busted lip, eyebrow and nose spitting blood on the floor. And I could tell for the amount of blood in the floor that it wasn't the first time she did that.

The counter was already rolling. Blake had nothing but a cut on his eyebrow.

"Do something!" I shouted to white haired man standing by my side.

"I can't." He mumbled between tears.

I stared deeply into Demi's eyes and she did the same and then looked up at the counter. What happened next was way too fast for me to understand. Demi suddenly stood up and kicked Blake in the chest with booth of her foots taking him to the ground. Next she jumped over him and bending over she bite the side of his neck. When Demi sat straight again a piece of meat was hanging from her teethes and blood was gushing everywhere from Blake's neck.

Demi screamed with all her breath while holding the dying man underneath her. The crowd was in complete silence. Someone started to clap and then everyone joined the chorus.

"She wants to see you." DeLarge said calmly. I was sitting outside the room where the contestants were taken after the events to have their bruised taken care off.

I walked in the room almost scared. It looked exactly like a hospital room. Demi was lying at the only bed in the room. There were bandages in her eye, nose and lips. Bruised covered every single part of her body.

"Hey." I mumbled sitting at the chair by her side.

"Sorry you had to see that. I have no idea why I'm excusing myself, it just felt the right thing to do you know?" Demi mumbled in a raspy voice.

"All of this is still kinda scary for me."

"I know. I'll explain everything to you eventually, but not now. I can't barely breath." Demi said with a small giggle.


	4. Ugly Truth

**Chapter 3**

I haven't seen Demi in over two weeks since that night. I went on visiting her but DeLarge said it wasn't a good idea, she was still recovering and I would get scared since I'm not used to these kind of stuff. I don't know what else could make me scared after I watched the girl killing someone like a mother fucker starving zombie.

And the most fucked up part is that I missed her like crazy. I missed someone who took lives every day because she wanted to, who felt pleasure in killing peoples with her own hands, who had empty and scary eyes that rarely showed emotions. I missed the fear that I saw in her when she held my hand before stepping into the cage.

I missed her and I didn't even knew why.

"Miss Russo?" A tall black haired man in a tuxedo called me in the parking lot.

"Maybe, why?" I asked confused.

"My name's Dave, I've been asked to take you to the DeLarge's mansion this afternoon." He said politely and with a heavy british accent.

The car parked in front of Demi's place. It was a ridiculous idea to just jump inside some weird british guy's car but I was being controlled by my emotions only. Or it was just my huge curiosity since Demi promised me to explain everything and I was dying to know how all of that started in the first place.

Dave took me upstairs to a room I've already been in in my first night in the mansion. It looked like a training room. Punch bags, martial art stuffs and a lot more. There were things in there that I didn't even knew that existed.

"Come on! Show me what you got!" I heard DeLarge's voice. He was wearing some kind of protection in his hands while Demi punched it. "You're too slow!" The girl wearing only jeans and a sports bra kept punching and kicking nonstop. DeLarge took advantage of one simple mistake and started beating Demi up. "Focus! Keep your guard up! You think you're going to win a fight like this?"

I think that triggered something inside Demi. She opened DeLarge's guard with both of her hands and jumped capturing the old man's head between her legs. Demi's hand's went to the floor and she pulled him down getting into a sitting position on the man's back.

"Ok, ok. I think we're done for today." DeLarge quickly gave up knowing what would come next. His head would probably do a 'The exorcist' style head spin.

"And the apprentice wins from its master!" Demi shouted standing up and made a crowd noise. "Suck it old man!"

"Yeah yeah, ok Demi, don't get all happy because you know I could end you in a sec." The man said standing up."

"Oh, It's on!" Demi laughed. It was the first time I saw her laugh and it sounded so goofy and adorable. She turned around and spotted me. Demi came to me smiling and I couldn't help but stare at her body. I didn't think that amount of muscles could fit well in a girl. "Hi." She smiled at me. "Thanks for bringing her Dave. High five bro!" Demi raised her hand but Dave just stared at it. Her hand dropped to his shoulder in defeat. All I did was laugh. "Ok. Come on, let's go."

Demi was now wearing her classic black hood that she grabbed on our way to the kitchen. She grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and handed one to me. We sat on opposite sides of the kitchen isle.

"So…" She started.

"You smiled. I've never seen you smile at school." I stated. Demi had a beautiful smile, but the fact that her eyes kept all of its emptiness the whole time made me curious. What was going on in her mind? Was that a fake smile? No, I don't think so. It was too beautiful to be false.

"I do a lot of things in here that I don't do in school. This is my home, I feel comfortable then I do whatever I feel like doing." Demi answered and took a sip from her bottle. "I know all of this has been confusing to you. Specially after the last time we've met, but I think you owe some explanations now that you're locked to this secret. I'll answer all of you questions." And in that moment everything that was going through my mind was replaced by my journalist instincts. Fuck.

"How all of this started?" I asked coldly.

"DeLarge's great-grandfather. They created this thing were the idea was to people to fight until death. It was always a secret but it spread across the globe and as time went by the thing got more sophisticated. Rules were applied, they did the counter thing and coaches started to appear everywhere."

"Coaches?"

"Yes. They're normally the ones who started the first fights in their cities. It's a family thing. You started it, then you coach your son. You die, your son becomes a coach and his son becomes the fighter. You can also coach others, but they will not become the coaches one day, only if you son dies."

"What exactly are the rules?" The questions were filling my head one after another. That was like an orgasm to me, seriously.

"The fighter's name are put in a bow. The names are picked randomly, then you have a fight. You get in the cage and start beating the hell out of your opponent. You have to knock him down. When one of the two is knocked down the guys who are watching vote for your fate, if you're going to live or die. If you get a yes, you die. If you get a no, you live. It's simple actually."

"You got a yes the last time. I saw it. How come you're alive?"

"I reacted. Even though you got a yes, if you can still fight just go for it. The counter only exists to entertain the bitches who watch. It makes them feel powerful to choose someone's destiny, they pay more, but that's bullshit. The only one who can define your fate is you."

"This doesn't make it less cruel." I mumbled.

"It's not cruel. No one is here forced Selena. We fight and kill because we love it." I felt a shiver running down my spine. I saw it. I saw Demi's real smile. But it wasn't in her lips, it was in her eyes. "You don't understand how good it feels to break someone's neck until you do so. You don't know how beautiful a blood gushing neck is until the blood splats on your face." I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "To me all of these things are something you would probably call a turn on."

"That's insane."

"Yes and if I was you I would write it down to our project." Demi smirked.

"What about Blake?" I almost whispered. My voice was barely leaving my mouth but I wanted more, I needed more.

"Blake fucking Riley." She spat in anger. "He was the bitch who gave me the scar." Demi pointed at the mark on her face. "I was eleven years old and I was picked to fight him. He hit the crap out of me, but I got a no. It was the first no since the whole thing started. He said he would let me live but he would leave something so I could remember him forever. He grabbed a knife and cut my face." She took another sip from her beer. "The rules say that if you get a no the revenge has to come in five years. That's what you watched the last time."

"He cuts your face and you keep fighting?"

"No, I'm not stupid. I stopped. I asked DeLarge and he said it was ok. One month and I was already missing the smell of blood in my hands." Demi looked down at her bruised knuckles and took a deep breath. "You see, that's why killing is considered cruel and against the law. If everyone knew how delicious it feels to take away a life, world would be a complete chaos."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not Selena. You know I'm not but you deny like everybody else because you were raised under the rules of a conservative society that locks us inside of this huge lie. I was raised with the truth."

"How do you know that?"

"It's way too obvious."

"You called DeLarge dad…" I said trying to change the subject. I didn't wanted to hear about deaths anymore.

"Yeah. He's not exactly my dad but I see him as one. He found me in a dumpster when I was still a newborn. He couldn't be a better dad. If it wasn't for him I would be dead a long time ago. I really love him."

"Like you were able to love someone." Shit! Did I say that out loud? I looked up at Demi's face and she just looked completely broken. I would feel bad but I was looking at the same picture again. I see emotion, but her eyes were still as cold as ice.

"I am able to love ok!" Demi shouted suddenly. "It's hard for me! The only person who should love me no matter what threw me in a fucking dumpster like I was some useless garbage!" She stood up abruptly. I jumped back trying to defend myself from whatever was coming my way. "I do kill people Selena and I don't fucking regret cause I hate them. I hate human race cause they're heartless! And I hate myself because I'm part of it ok? There's peoples out there killing each other every day without even knowing! We kill when we should love!" I just stood there looking at the screaming girl. I've never seen so many anger in my life. "I do kill like everyone else. The difference is that I'm not ashamed, I don't lie to myself saying I'm a good person and that life is fucking great because it's not! I do kill the ones I disgust and I'll be glad to die when the time comes!"

"Sorry." It was all I could manage to say.

"DeLarge is my father and I love him." Demi stared deeply into me. Her eyes might be cold and empty, but somehow they were ridiculously penetrating. "And I thought I liked you. Guess I was wrong." And with that she walked away and leaved me there wondering what the fuck had I just done.

"Demi." I called.

"Get out of my house."


	5. Have you ever?

**Chapter 4**

'_Please please please meet me at my place after school. I'm begging you Dems. We need to talk.' _I had thrown a note in Demi's desk during class this morning. She hasn't talked to me since that day in her place. It has been almost a month and all I could think about was what she told me the last. She liked me and I ruined everything.

"What are you waiting for?" My mom asked. I was sitting in the living room staring at the front door for the past two hours.

"I invited Demi over. She's not talking to me and I invited her over so we could sort things out." I said without taking off my eyes from the door.

"Hey, hold on a sec. Look at me." I turned around and my mom was sitting by my side. "I know you two are friends but…I don't know. You told me not to make any questions but I'm worried about the girl. And I'm worried about you. I know what bruised knuckles mean and I don't want you to get involved with someone who gets into fights and stuff."

"Don't worry mom. I know what I'm doing. I can't tell you, but trust me, you have nothing to worry about." It wasn't a lie. Demi wouldn't beat me or something, she just did that in the cage and I wasn't a fighter, so I believe I was safe.

"I hope you're right." The bell rang and I immediately shot to the door. Demi was standing in the in there, face covered by her hood as always. I stepped back so she could walk inside. "Hey Demi." My mom greeted the girl.

"Hi Teresa, nice to see you again." The black haired girl said politely.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled "Let's go upstairs." Demi followed me to my room and I closed the door behind me. The girl took off her hood and stared at me with her hands in her pockets. "So, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was too harsh on you and I shouldn't have said that. I judged you bad and I regret it so bad. And I miss you."

"You…you miss me?" She said with shock plastered in her face.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I don't even know why, but I do."

"Can I…can I like, I don't know…hug you?" Demi asked shyly. I believe that meant she forgave me. I embraced the girl so tightly that for one second I thought I might have hurt her but I just let it go. It was Demi, I could never hurt her physically. I felt her hands going around my waist and her head resting in my shoulder. "That feels good." She mumbled. "I've never hugged anyone but my dad." Demi buried her head even more and tightened her grip around my waist. Yeah, it felt really good.

I think we stayed like that for some good fifteen minutes that flew by like they were nothing. I can't describe how lovingly it felt to be in Demi's warm embrace. She was caring and made me feel so safe and loved. Demi was capable to love, she just never had someone who she could give all that love to. Deep down it was like she was this little kid who knew nothing about life but had her heart filled with love and desire to learn about everything.

"Would you like to sleep over?" I asked when we finally let go.

"Yeah." Demi smiled. What a beautiful smile.

I gave Demi a way to big band t-shirt so she could be more comfortable and changed into my pajamas. The girl just sat on the floor, turned the tv on and started to watch movies and more movies. I created a monster, but a cute monster. Demi would look amazed through the whole movie and when something unexpected happened she would just do a really shocked face and look at me and say 'What? Did you knew that?' Watching Demi was more entertaining than the movie itself.

After five movies and a lot of whining I finally convinced Demi to go to sleep. We laid on my bad and just stayed in a comfortable silence for some minutes. I could tell Demi was still electric and she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Let's play have you ever." Demi smiled at me.

"Come on Dems!" I whined. "Have you ever? Really?"

"What? I've seen in a movie and it looked cool." She pouted and I just nodded. "Ok, I'll start. Have you ever got drunk?"

"Duh, I'm a teenager." I answered. "Ok, have you ever fell in love?"

"Nope." Like I expected. "Have you ever felt like going insane and breaking everything?"

"Yes. Some years ago when my dog died." Demi started to laugh. "What? I was really attached to him ok? He was my baby. Have you ever kissed someone?"

"No." Demi mumbled. Again, just like I expected. The girl haven't lived half of the things a teenager normally lives. She was probably too busy training and killing. And well, people were normally scared of her. It's hard not to run away when you look into those eyes. "But I really wanted to."

"That's fucked up."

And then I felt a pair of lips pressing against mine briefly. It was just a peck, a little bit too harsh.

I stared at Demi for some seconds before I leaned in and captured her lips once again. I don't know what moved me to do that, the fact that she was being such a cutie or the fact that I was sad that she had never kissed anyone before. I could feel she was a little bit lost in the kiss, especially when my tongue entered her mouth, but we found a rhythm and now Demi was leading me all the way and God, my head was spinning.

Demi rolled over me and pinned me down. She kissed my lips harshly while her hands wandered my body in a desperate need. I just tangled my hands in her dark hair and moaned kinda loudly when she bite on my lower lip. The cute little girl who got amazed with movies had disappeared. That was Demi in her most raw form. It was the Demi who stepped on the cage almost every single night not knowing if she's coming out. A girl who was placing all of her strength and angriness in a rough and breathtaking kiss that I wished that would last forever.

The girl pulled away from my lips and looked me in the eyes for a brief second before attacking my pulse point with kissed and hard bites that made me moan louder than I wanted to. I saw it. For the first time Demi's eyes weren't empty. Lust was overflowing her brown orbs and I smiled. In that moment I saw the last thing I needed to see so I was sure that behind all the killing there was a human with a soul. I saw Demi's soul. Even thought it was just lust and desire it was there.

"Selena?" I heard my mom's voice calling thought the door.

"Shit." I mumbled and pushed Demi off of me. "Hold on just a second." I walked to the door and stuck head out. "Hi mom."

"Is everything ok? I heard some noises and I got worried." She said trying to look inside my bedroom. I blocked her view with my head.

"Yeah, everything is perfect. It's just the tv. Demi wanted to watch Black Swan and well, you know." I said faking a laugh. "Everything's under control."

"If you say so." My mom said suspiciously. "If you need anything just call me."

"Okay mommy, bye!" I closed the door and felt Demi's body pressing against my back.

"Can we finish what we started?" She said kissing my ear lobe. Demi's hand traveled down my stomach until it reached the area between my legs.

"God!" I moaned "Yes, please!"


	6. Criminal

**Chapter 4**

My whole body ached. There were purple bruised in my arms and neck and everything felt really soared.

I felt someone moving by my side. An arm went around my waist and Demi's bruised knuckles came into my view. Her hot breath tickling my neck. I smiled while remembering last night. Demi's rough kisses and teasing tongue. Her hot skins touching mine and making shivers go down my spine and that that amazing felling between my legs increase. Last night had been awesome. Demi was awesome.

I turned around and faced the sleeping girl by my side. She looked so innocent and peaceful. I pecked Demi's lips gently and she slowly opened her eyes. Those empty eyes weren't empty anymore. There was so much happiness and kindness those orbs. But then again that could just be the reflex of my own eyes.

"Morning." Demi smiled.

"Morning." I mirrored her smile "So, did you enjoy last night's experience?"

"I must say that it was pretty amusing." Her smile disappeared when she saw the bruises in my skins. "Sorry. I have no knowledge of my strength sometimes."

"Don't be sorry. I liked it."

"So we have a kinky one in here, hum?" She smiled once more and kissed my lips, this time not just a peck, it was deeper but less rough than our first kiss.

"Selena, open the door, I need to talk to you." I heard my mom's muffled voice from outside the bedroom.

"Right now?" I whined.

"Yes!"

"Your mom has the world's greatest timing." Demi giggled while I stood up and put on the first thing I saw which was Demi's hoodie.

"What's up?" I asked closing the door behind me so Demi wouldn't be seen. My mom stood there with her arms crossed against her chest. She looked at me from head to toes and took a deep breath.

"Tell Demi to call her dad and ask him to come over. I want to talk to him."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Selena, his daughter slept over my house yesterday and all I could hear was my daughter moaning the whole night, that's why."

"And then what? You're going to argue with the man because I had sex with his daughter?"

"Damn it Selena! Don't say it like that!" My mom shouted. "I'm really open minded with this kind of stuff, but I am your mother and it's hard for me ok? I couldn't sleep the whole night, when I wasn't thinking about the fact that my little girl was having sex with a girl I was trying to ignore you moaning her name really fucking loud." She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I was scared about you being friends with her and now this?"

"Okay mom, just go downstairs and I'll tell her to call her dad." I said and went back to my room. Demi was sitting in my bed covered only by a thin blanket. Her hair was a complete mess and she looked incredibly beautiful.

"You look good in my hoodie." The girl smiled. "You can keep it."

"But this is your trademark hoodie." I said sitting by her side and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I know, but it looks better on you." Demi smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "And well, I already called DeLarge, he'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Are you a bat or something?"

"Nope, I just have a pretty good ear."

"Well then," I said standing up "we should get ready for the show." I bent down and picked the band t-shirt that I gave Demi the night before. "Since I'll have your hoodie you should have my t-shirt."

"Thanks." Demi smiled.

It took longer than I thought for us to get ready. Which three minutes Demi would stop everything she was doing to kiss me and I would obviously let myself get carried away by the felling of her lips against mine and forget what I was doing. This went on and on until we heard some huge fight coming from the living room. Demi and I ran downstairs just to see my mom screaming her lungs out at DeLarge while he tried to calm her down.

"Teresa, calm down!" The white haired man said calmly to my screaming mom.

"You get the hell out of my house! You and your little devil!"

"What is happening here?" I shouted above my mom's crazy voice.

"Selena!" Teresa run into me and pushed me away from Demi who looked more confused than I was. "I knew that this girl was trouble but I didn't expected so much."

"Look Teresa…"

"Stay away from me!" My mom shouted when DeLarge tried to approach us. "You're a criminal and so is your daughter." I looked at Demi for a brief moment. I knew that in her head what she did was nothing but fun. She looked hurt at first but then it happened. Those empty eyes transformed into something I only saw when the girl stepped into the cage. It was pure rage.

"Criminal? You can call me that if you want you cunt!" Demi shouted walking towards my mom. "You can say whatever you want about me but don't you dare raise you voice to my father. He is three times the good human being you'll ever be."

"Demi, stop." I said getting between her and my mother.

"And that's never going to change because you filthy animals, the universe's scoria are damned to live your fucking lives thinking you're good and pure because you follow the laws when you only follow a man's rule to stop the human being true self and his desires." I looked back to my mom and even thought she had a straight face I could see she was completely scared. "You wanna know what else is never going to change? The fact that this hands that kill peoples almost every day for ten years fucked you daughter last night so hard that she couldn't even bother about you listening to her loudly moaning my criminal name."

"Demetria, that's enough!" DeLarge's voice echoed through the living room. "Let's go home."

Demi kept staring my mom in the eyes for some seconds before tangling her hand in my hair and kissing me in that rough and desperate way that I already loved so much. I felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her lips.

"Stay away from my daughter." My mom growled.

"You wish." Demi giggled before leaving the house with her father.

Demi's POV

I stormed away from Selena's house with my heart in my throat. My hands were closed into fists so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I wanted to scream my lungs out, I wanted to break something. I needed to kill someone. I wanted to kill Selena's mother but I couldn't do that unless she stepped into the cage with me. My breath was uneven and I was seeing red everywhere.

"Hold on honey." My dad said while driving down the street. He knew how I felt. That anger and desire for blood, he understood me, he was a fighter once and that rage was a family thing. Even though I wasn't DeLarge's real daughter we have more in common than actual father and daughter. God, I didn't even remember getting into the car.

We finally arrived the mansion. I sat on the couch and took a deep breath waiting for my cue. DeLarge went to his office, locked the door and turned Beethoven's 9th symphony on as loud as it was possible. That was my cue.

I started to scream from the top of my lungs, I punched the walls, broke all of the vessels and sculptures in the living room. I tore all of the couch's pads, kicked the middle table, pulled off the curtains, broke the windows and punched the mirrors making my hands bleed nonstop. I needed that red, that release, those screams. I was burning inside like never before.

With one last scream, after there was nothing left to destroy, I fell on my knees and cried like a lost child. The music stopped and my dad came out of his office. I felt his careful hands hugging me and I just cried more and more. My tears staining his shirt and my blood staining our legs with a vivid red.

"I know you're not like this because what that woman said. You're like this because you're scared of losing Selena, am I right?"

"Have you ever liked someone? Liked a lot?" I asked the man who gently stroking my hair.

"Yes. I used to love that woman who hours ago called me a criminal." I raised my head and looked at DeLarge. I haven't noticed but he looked broken and it wasn't because of me.

"That's why she knew you." I mumbled.

"We used to date in high school. I fell in love and decided that since we were going to be together forever there could be no secrets between us. I told her everything."

"And she freaked out." I finished. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I found someone who I could love no matter what in a dumpster some years later." I smiled and so did he. "You really like Selena don't you?

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "She's not afraid you know? I don't scare her away like everybody else."

"Then don't make the same mistake as I did. Don't freak her out and fight for what you're feeling more than you ever fought in that cage."


	7. Unbroken

**Chapter 7**

My mom freaked out completely. For the next two weeks I couldn't leave my room, I missed school and on the third week she sent me to my grandparents' house in Dallas just so I wouldn't see Demi don't matter what I did. I left without even saying goodbye.

After one more week of boredom my mom picked me up and we went straight to L.A. The time I was away was enough for my mom to buy an apartment and move all of our stuff there. I wasn't even looking at my mom. I was fucking mad. I don't remember being asked if I would mind leaving all my life behind and moving to a city that I have never been before and going to a completely different school.

But mostly I missed Demi. I constantly remembered the feeling of her lips against mine, her arms wrapped around me and holding me so carefully, her bright smile and even the empty eyes. I missed every little bit of the girl and it was hurting me. I was hurt and my mom didn't even cared about it.

I ended up closing myself up. Peoples in school would come to me in school trying to have a conversation and I would just nod or ignore them. I was slowly becoming that girl in the black hoodie that I used to be so scared of. I started to understand Demi, understand why she was so quiet, so empty. When the only person who should love you doesn't care if you're hurt or in pain you get insecure, you just lose your faith. I know I couldn't compare my situation with hers, but it was almost the same in a way. My mom didn't cared.

I tried to reach Demi but I failed all the times. My mom managed to cut all kinds of connection I had with the girl. My days consisted in going to school and expend the whole day lying in my bed doing nothing at all.

I thought I was never going to see the girl again until I was surprised. I was surprised by DeLarge standing in front of my school waiting for me. I don't know why but I just ran into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"It's so good to see a familiar face." I mumbled into his chest.

"I need to talk to you Selena." DeLarge said with a sad voice. I stepped away from the hug and looked at his face. He looked more broken than I was.

"What happened?" I asked felling a lump growing in my throat.

"It's Demi." He mumbled. The first thing that came to my mind was the image of her in the cage. The counter showing a 'yes'. "She's not ok Selena, she's completely broken since you left. She's doesn't sleep and barely eat. She doesn't leave her room for anything. She's not even attending to the events anymore and you know how much she loves to step into that cage." DeLarge took a deep breath and dried a tear that had fallen from his eyes. "I'm scare she's not gonna make it. I'm scared for her like I've never been before."

"Please tell me there's something I can do for her." I said holding in my own tears.

"I was hoping you could come back to New York with me and, I don't know, try to make her eat something at least."

"My mom would never let me but I'll go. I'll just pass by my place, grad some clothes and we'll go." I said without thinking twice. Demi was sick, I could just imagine her frame laying on a bed almost like a ghost.

And like that I was in an airplane heading back no New York without even telling my mom where I was going or why. But I didn't cared at all. She didn't cared. I just wanted to see Demi, hold her and kiss her until she was back to her normal self. I could sleep nor focus on anything else during the flight. DeLarge was reading a book but I could see he wasn't paying attention at all.

The taxi parked in front of the mansion and I just stormed inside, running upstairs to where I knew Demi's bedroom was. I opened the door and there she was, laying on a bed looking pale and way to skinny for a healthy person. I walked calmly to the bed and laid by her side, looking at her sleepless figure.

"Hey" I whispered. Demi's eyes slowly opened.

"It this real?" She mumbled staring at me like I was some kind of hallucination. All I did was lean in and peck her lips gently. "Why did you leaved?"

"My mom forced me. I'm sorry. But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. My mom can send FBI to pick me up but I'm not leaving you ever again." I said stroking her beautiful black hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I smiled and pecked her lips once again. Demi leaned into me, her head resting on my shoulder. It didn't took so long until her breath became calm and even. She fell asleep for what it looked like the first time since I leaved. I just let myself relax too and fell asleep just like the girl in my arms.

Demi and I were completely opposites. The good and the evil. Two broken pieces one from hell and one from heaven. But together we were unbroken.

**That sucked, I'm sorry =(**


End file.
